Percy's Birthday Suprise
by Apollogirl101
Summary: Annabeth plans a party for Percy. But she also has a surprise for him as well. Percabeth! Set about 7 years into the future after Percy and Annabeth have gotten through college.


_**Hey Readers,**_

 _ **I wanted to write a story to celebrate Percy's birthday so here it is. Just to let you know this is going to be set about 7 years into the future after Percy and Annabeth get through college. Anyway please read and I hope you enjoy.**_

 _Annabeth_

" _Magnus! I sent to the store an hour ago,"_ Annabeth half whispered, half yelled through the _phone. "All you had to do was get a cake and some party supplies."_

" _I'm sorry Annabeth, were on the way back. Alex got distracted by the craft section."_ Magnus replied.

" _Okay, we only have two hours before Jason and Percy get back so hurry!"_ With that Annabeth hung up.

Annabeth went back over to the pavilion by the beach which Annabeth had rented for the day.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth looked in the direction of her name to see Percy's mother walking towards her.

"Sally! It's so good to see you again!" Annabeth said as she gave her a hug. "Where's Paul at?"

"Oh, he's coming, he's just getting the present out of the trunk." Sally replied. "Did you tell Percy the news yet?

"No. I was going to tell him when I give the speech later."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Momma!" a little girl, she looked to be about 6 or 7. She had blue eyes and black hair which was braided in pigtails with blue ribbons holding the braid. Her dress was white with different shades of blue flowers. She hugged Sally's legs and waved at Annabeth. Annabeth knew that this was Percy's little sister.

"Are you excited to see your brother?" Annabeth asked the little girl.

"Yes!"

"Annabeth!" Annabeth looked to find her cousin and his friend Alex who wore an outfit with a mixture of green and pink. They had a bunch of bags in their arms.

"Excuse me for a second." Annabeth said as she walked over to her cousin.

"We got everything you had on the list. In blue." Magnus said.

"Okay good, can you start hanging the banners and blow up the balloons."

"Sure thing," Magnus took Alex and started decorating.

Annabeth was setting up the tables, putting on the table cloth and putting center pieces that had different shades of blue and said 'Happy Birthday' on them. Annabeth asked Connor and Travis set up the music and a dance floor, which glowed different shades of blue. Annabeth looked at her phone, Jason and Percy would be here in 30 minutes. The guests have started to arrive.

"Annabeth, this looks amazing." Will greeted as he walked towards her and gave her a hug. Nico who was walking right behind Will also gave her a hug.

"Annabeth, you look amazing." Nico complimented.

"Thanks, you guys look great."

"Percy is going to love this." Will said as he turned to admire Annabeth's work.

"I sure hope so." Annabeth said. "I have to go greet the guests, I'll see you guys later. And thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us," Will laughed as he took Nico's hand and dragged him to the pavilion.

"Annabeth!" Leo Valdez said as he walked over to her. "Long time, no see." He hugged her.

"Hi Leo, hi Calypso," Annabeth greeted hugging them both.

"Everything looks great! Ooo a snack bar." Leo said. "I'll go investigate, make sure everything looks good." Leo joked as he a Calypso headed towards the food.

After greeting everyone Annabeth say Piper heading this way.

Annabeth ran to meet Jason and Percy. Jason had put a blindfold over Percy's eyes before they left the car. Annabeth linked her arm with Percy's.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said.

"Hey wise girl," Percy replied "What's going on."

"You'll have to wait and see." Annabeth replied with a smile on her face.

"Fine, fine." Percy laughed.

Once they got to the pavilion Annabeth lead him to the front and turned him towards the crowd.

"Are you ready?" She whispered to Percy.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." He told her. Annabeth took off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE," everyone yelled.

"Whoa, this is fantastic." Percy said. "Did you plan this wise girl?"

"She planned the whole thing, and simple had some help decorating," Magnus said.

"I have the best wife ever." Percy smiled as he hugged Annabeth and kissed her.

"And I have a speech." Annabeth said as she grabbed the microphone. Percy smiled as he watched her.

"Today I have invited you all here to celebrate one of the greatest guys in the world. Thank you all for coming and celebrating Percy's birthday. And I do have a surprise for you Percy." Annabeth reached out her hand and Percy took it. "A couple weeks ago, I found out that I was pregnant." There were a series of cheers and congratulations Percy looked surprised for a minute but then he hugged Annabeth and spun her in a circle.

"This is the best birthday ever." He told her as he buried his head into her neck.

"Let's dance for a while, then we can get some food and have some cake."

"It's blue cake, right?" Percy asked.

"Of course, it is," Annabeth laughed as she ruffled his hair.

They danced for a while and then decided to have cake and open some of the presents Percy had gotten.

"Okay Percy, make a wish and blow out your candles." Annabeth said after she had finished lighting the candles.

"I don't have a wish," Percy announced for everyone to hear. "I have everything I could possibly have right here." Percy smiled at Annabeth. Then Percy blew out his candles.

Percy and Annabeth shared a piece of cake and opened Percy's presents together. Annabeth knew that this party had been a success. Everyone seemed to have a lot of fun.

After a lot of dancing and some cake it was time for people to start heading out. Magnus and Alex stayed to help take down the decorations and clean up. Percy and Jason took the presents to Annabeth's car.

When it was over and Percy and Annabeth were in the car and they were about to head home.

"Annabeth," Percy said as he put the keys in the ignition but he didn't turn the vehicle on. "Thank you for this. For everything. I really couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Your welcome Percy,"

"I love you, my wise girl,"

"I love you too, my seaweed brain."


End file.
